Bedtime Stories
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: Will and Emma have been married for 5 years now. They have kids and a house. Everything has been started over but their rocky past still exists. When their two oldest ask for a bedtime story, Will tells them "The Story of Us" but with his own twist still wanting his kids to know how important their mother is to him and how the Schuesters came to be.


"Momma?" Four year old Olivia whispered loud enough to wake her mother up. She poked her cheek with her small pointer finger, "Momma, I'm scared," The small red head said clutching her old, ratty teddy bear.

Emma Schuester barely opened her eyes to see the petite silhouettes of her two oldest children. "Do you want to get into bed with Daddy and I?" She asked sitting up and pushing her ginger curls behind her ear.

Three year old Aubrey nodded and reached for Emma to pick her up. Emma kissed the top of her youngest daughter's brunette's head as her sister climbed between her two parents. A roll of thunder and strike of lightning shook the house. Olivia moved closer to her father and gripped his shirt tightly burying her face in his arm. Will turned his head and opened his eyes at the feel of a small hand grabbing him. He sat up and placed Olivia in his lap, "Is the thunder scaring the princesses?" He asked quietly stifling a yawn.

Aubrey nodded from Emma's arms, "It sounds like an angry dragon."

"That wants to come in 'cause it's raining and it doesn't like rain," Olivia added nodding very seriously at Will. The Schuester daughters were terrified of thunderstorms. It was too early to tell for their little brother Charlie since he was only nine months old. On stormy nights, Will and Emma's bed always had at least one Mini Schue buried under the covers.

"We should save the prince if there's a dragon out there. Shouldn't we?" Will asked looking from Olivia to Aubrey and Emma. Both little girls scrunched their noses and shook their heads, just like their mother did on most days as she fed Charlie and he spit out his baby food.

Emma laughed at her daughters' expressions. They certainly were her mini mes. Both had her eyes, smile and facial expressions. Olivia was the little red head of the family with the bouncy curls while Aubrey was the cleany bug and Mommy's little helper in the kitchen. She had inherited Will's wavy locks and brunette looks. Charlie certainly looked almost exactly like Will with the exception of his eyes which were big and brown like his sisters and mother. "I think Charlie might be scared too, girls." She handed Aubrey to Will whose lap was now full with little girls and got out of bed.

"No, Momma! Don't go!" Aubrey whined as Emma walked towards the door and reached for her mother again.

Emma smiled and put her index finger to her lips motioning for her to be quieter, "I will be right back, bug. Okay? Ask Daddy to tell you a story."

Aubrey nodded and settled back into her father's lap. Will poked her nose, "What story do you want to hear, bug?" Each Schuester child had their own nickname since birth. Aubrey was bug due to her small frame, also inherited from Emma, and her big, brown eyes that seemed almost too big for her head. Olivia was cupcake since Emma's sweet tooth became as evident as her pregnant belly when she was pregnant with their oldest child. She also proved to be as sweet as her nickname. Charlie was little bear. He was the cuddler in the family and the smallest, which would change as the kids aged.

"A princess story," Aubrey said with a small smile pushing her brown curls out of her face with the palm of her hand.

Will smiled and pushed the rest of her hair behind her ear, "What about you, cupcake?" he asked looking at Olivia who was sitting on his left knee.

Olivia smiled, "Princess story, Daddy."

As Will and his daughters discussed what story to tell when the rest of the Schuesters joined them, Emma walked into the last bedroom on her right down the hall from the master bedroom. The room was dark but Emma could hear the soft babbles of her nine month old. She leaned over the side of the crib and saw Charlie babbling away to his stuffed giraffe. Emma smiled and picked him up, "Hello happy boy," She kissed his cheek and reached into the crib grabbing his blanket and giraffe. Emma looked down at the little boy, "Let's get you a bottle, mister." She walked down to the kitchen putting together a formula bottle and quickly walking back to the master bedroom.

Emma sat down on the bed and Aubrey quickly climbed back into Emma's lap. Olivia was the resident Daddy's girl in the house but Will considered both of them his princesses. "Momma," Aubrey said in a quiet voice. She always was quiet around Charlie, asleep or not. "Can I give Charlie the bottle?" Aubrey always wanted to do what Emma was doing. Baking, cooking, cleaning, feeding Charlie, everything.

Emma smiled. She loved having a little helper around the house. Olivia was such a free spirit and did what she wanted not wanting to help her. "Sure, bug," She moved Charlie in her arms and let Aubrey sit in her lap. She set Charlie across his older sister's legs and held his bottle. Aubrey held the end which in her opinion was feeding him enough.

Charlie made a face at Aubrey then looked backwards and above him at Olivia. Olivia giggled, "Bear is making faces at me." Olivia and Aubrey seemed to have forgotten about the summer storm that was going on outside their window. It now seemed like a 5am party in the Schuesters' bedroom.

"He's looking at his big sister," Will said rubbing his mini me's belly. "Do you two still want a story? Because I think Momma and Charlie want to sleep."

"Yes!" Olivia and Aubrey said in unison taking their attention away from their baby brother and back to their father.

Emma chuckled and kissed the top of Aubrey's head then Olivia's. "What story is Daddy going to tell you?" She lifted Charlie from Aubrey's lap and rubbed his back leaning against the pillows.

"A princess story, Momma," Olivia said in a tone that sounded like Emma should have known that.

"Oh," Emma said tapping her head, "Of course!"

Will smiled and leaned against the pillows next to his wife, "Alright," He said taking a deep breath, "Once Upon a Time."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this! I'll continue it when I have time to because... I start high school tomorrow :$. Please leave a review telling me what you think!**_


End file.
